un solo día, solo por esta noche
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: T MUSE F T Contest Pero solo por esta noche yo no era Emmett, era el hombre que amaba a la mujer que tenia al lado, la misma que la había cautivado con su espectacular cuerpo, su cautivadora sonrisa y sus hipnotizantes ojos que no podía dejar de mirar


**The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest.**

**Nombre del Fic.: **Un solo día, solo por esta noche

**Autor/res: **3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Link al perfil del Contest: **fanfiction. net/~fftwilighthispanoamerica

**Pareja Elegida: **Emmett y Rosalie

**Número de Palabras: **2, 547

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Sthephanie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia… oigan e incluso la canción con la que me inspire no es mía…!

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Bueno… si dice rated: M ya saben a lo que se atienen…

Esto es un fragmento de mí FanFic CAZARRECOMPENSAS que –no se preocupen podrán llevar la secuencia de la historia– está en mi perfil si les interesa y espero que les guste.

**.:.:: Un solo día, solo por esta noche ::.:.**

**Pv. Emmett**

Aun me era imposible pensar que era ella.

La chica de la que me había enamorado y de la que a no podía sacar de mi cabeza era Rosalie L. Hale, la chica que conocí en el tabledance una noche de agosto en New York, la misma a la que había seguido hasta Londres. Todo eso bajo la sospecha de que era Reed… esta chica rastreaba a las personas que estaban siendo investigadas por la policía y por las que pagan una muy buena recompensa por su captura.

**You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you. <strong>

El día que la conocí no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos azules casi violetas me hipnotizaron aunque no me había volteado a ver. Todo indicaba que ella era Reed pero seguía rezando que solo fuera una chica que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Después descubrí que se había ido a Londres y detestando mi trabajo fui tras ella para cerciorarme que ella no fuera Reed.

Había llegado en la mañana pero estaba muy cansado para comenzarla a buscar y para la tarde tenía un hambre de oso que lo primero que hice fue buscar algún restaurante. Iba un poco distraído cuando choque con una chica y cuál fue mi grata sorpresa que esa chica era justamente la que debí de haber buscado, pero lo había roto una lámpara.

—Disculpa… soy Henry, Henry Egan —me presente aunque no podía darle mi nombre verdadero también.

—Lilian Hale… —me miro desconfiada.

¿Lilian? Debería de ser otro nombre falso.

—Ok… Lilian… ¿Podemos entrar y pedir otra igual?

Entramos y pidió una nueva, pero yo no me quería separar de ella tan pronto.

—¿Y si te llevas otra por ahora? —sería una forma de estar cerca de ella un poco más.

—Pero la pago yo… —la forma en que me lo dijo me hizo reírme pero me gusto mas su sonrisa.

Y hacia que sonriera cada vez que ella me miraba, esto era como estar en la gloria.

—Esta —me decepcione de lo rápido que la encontró—. Bueno pues… gracias —estaba por despedirse de mi, cosa que yo no quería.

—Este… la verdad es que iba a comer algo cuando choque contigo… ¿quieres acompañarme? —pregunte un poco ansioso.

—De hecho también iba a ir a comer cuando vi la lámpara… —de nuevo esa sonrisa, comenzaba a adorarla.

—¿Entonces si? —ese simple gesto hacia que me sintiera tan bien. Ella asintió sonriendo.

—No hablas mucho eh… déjame ayudarte con tus bolsas… —le quite unas cuantas, las que se veían más pesadas.

La fui guiando hasta el primer restaurant que encontré. Pero tal vez ella pensaba que ya lo conocía bien.

—Aquí —la tome del brazo y tal como la primera vez una extraña sensación hizo que algo recorriera todas mis terminales nerviosas, eso era agradable.

**You'd be like heaven to touch.**

**I wanna hold you so much.**

Me extraño que me pidiera el lado de la pared, pero suponiendo que era nueva no se sentiría cómoda del todo. En cuanto llego la carta mi vista cayó en un platillo y le sugerí ese pero al darme cuenta de que eso era muy típico me di un zape mental.

Tenía varias horas sin comer y podría acabarme una vaca entera si me la pusieran enfrente. Lo que hizo sorprender a Lily pero ella siempre me sonreía. En la comida no la deje de alagar y hacer reír, enserio deseaba que ella no fuera la chica pelirroja que ahora estaba seguro de que era Reed, no por nada el nombre.

Al terminar pague la cuenta y la lleve a su departamento. El recorrido se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto. No me esperaba la forma que se despidió de mí al llegar y darle sus bolsas. Digo no me esperaba un beso ni mucho menos que me invitara a pasar pero un:

—Buenas noches Henry…

**At long last love has arrived.**

**And I thank God I'm alive.**

Al día siguiente salí del hotel y conseguí un departamento amueblado para vivir mientras me aseguraba de que ella no era Reed.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla al día siguiente, pero recordé que el viernes iría a recoger su lámpara. Así que subí al coche que rente y me quede en frente de la tienda toda la mañana. Y finalmente apareció. Baje un poco ansioso y cruce la calle.

Al hablarle realmente no me esperaba verme ahí porque se sorprendió, aunque yo diría que comenzaba a bajar la guardia. Me burle un poco de lo que había pasado el otro día pero antes de que ella dijera algo la señorita que atendía regreso con la lámpara. La invite nuevamente a comer pero esta vez recibí una inesperada negativa. No me creía eso de que tuviera trabajo pero ella me callo con una tarjeta de su trabajo, al principio pensé que… bueno que no había cambiado de profesión pero al leer la tarjeta me sorprendí de que fuera una sencilla boutique.

Bueno esto es mucho mejor que su trabajo anterior

Le pedí que saliéramos a cenar después de su trabajo y ella acepto. Quería darle un beso en los labios pero al final solo pude dárselo en la mejilla.

**You're just too good to be true.**

**Can't take my ****eyes off of you.**

El resto de la mañana comencé a ponerme impaciente. Había tratado de seguir investigando algo sobre Reed pero todas las pistas me apuntaban a Lily o Rosalie, cual sea que fuera el nombre de ella.

Dios santo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella llegaba a ser Reed? Ya no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía. Sí, comenzaba a enamorarme de ella, tenía que aceptarlo.

Había planeado llevarla a un restaurant que había buscado única y exclusivamente para nuestra primera cita, pero no me esperaba el comentario que hizo de camino al lugar, digo no tenía intención de matarla pero me sorprendía lo fácil que le hacía bromear con eso. Y por estar buscando un restaurant para la cita se me paso un pequeño detalle… la reservación.

**Pardon the way that I stare.**

**There's nothing else to compare.**

No tenía ni idea que hacer pero cuando regrese por su auto decidí cocinarle algo, digo después de todo cocinaba mi propia comida desde quien sabe cuándo que comenzaba a tener mucha facilidad para eso y en mis tiempos libres solía ir a clases de cocina o comprar libros para hacer recetas después. Así que fui a su departamento por primera vez, era espacioso además de que no tenía muchos muebles ella había amueblado perfectamente el lugar.

Después de darme un pequeño tour por su casa me llevo a la cocina donde nos pusimos manos a la obra. Ella en verdad se estaba estableciendo, estaba dejando su pasado atrás, todo su departamento daba la impresión de que fuera un hogar de verdad y realmente me hubiera gustado vivir con ella.

**The sight of you leaves me weak.**

**There are no words left to speak**

—Me la pase excelente… —su mirada se cruzaba con la mía y ninguno apartaba la mirada.

—Sí, fue mejor que haber comido en el restaurante.

—Mucho mejor…

**But if you feel like I feel.**

**Please let me know that it's real.**

No quería irme sin al menos llevarme un beso de ella, me acerque y junte nuestros labios, esperaba que se alejara pero en cambio junto mas su cuerpo al mío. La tome de la cintura y la atraje mas a mi mientras el beso se profundizaba y ella pasaba sus manos por mis hombros para atraerme mas a ella.

Me separe de ella por falta de aire y le fui dejando pequeños besos en su hombro después de bajar el tirante del vestido y seguí subiendo de nuevo a su boca, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

Con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar mi chaleco que llevaba y después la camisa dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Sus caricias sobre mi abdomen y pecho hacían que me estremeciera al igual que yo lo había hecho conmigo.

Cuando comenzó a besar mi pecho hice el trayecto de mis manos hacia el boche del vestido para después abrir el pequeño sierre del vestido.

Sus gemidos hacían que mi pantalón se hiciera más pequeño. Y no podía aguantar más tiempo y me deshice del estorboso vestido que termine cayendo al piso. Me aleje de ella para contemplarla.

—Eres hermosa —mi voz sonó más gruesa de lo normal— un ángel…

**You're just too good to be true.**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

Ella había quedado con una pequeña tanga blanca con sus pechos completamente desnudos. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la tome por las piernas para cargarla ella al mismo tiempo paso sus piernas por mis costados, sintiendo su húmedo centro sobre mi dureza.

La lleve hasta la mesa e inmediatamente en un movimiento me apodere de uno de senos con mi boca, mientras que chupaba y mordisqueaba con la otra mano estimulaba su otro pecho. Un gemido salió de su garganta y no pude evitar reírme ante su reacción. Un poco mas recuperada me acaricio la espalda y me quito la camisa.

Me empujo con sus piernas a ella por lo que tuve que erguirme para n golpear con ella. Junte nuestros labios y me estremecí aun mas cuando bajo su mano y jugueteo con el borde de mi pantalón. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido y ambos nos reímos pero se volvió una risa nerviosa y después en un jadeo cuando siguió más allá al evadir el cinturón y el pantalón para meter su mano en mi bóxer.

Deje su boca y bese su cuello sintiendo su acelerada palpitación en su vena y aproveche que me estaba estimulando para de igual manera estimularla, metí mi mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar al elástico y roce su centro haciendo que se estremeciera y soltara un gemido.

Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos por nuestras estimulaciones, llego en momento en que no lo aguante.

—Vamos… al… cuarto —cada movimiento de su mano en su punto hacia que se le fuera el aire.

**I need you baby, if it's quite all right,**

**I love you baby, you warm a lonely night.**

Me aparte de ella y le quite la ultima prenda que le quedaba y la volví a cargar para ir a la habitación de ella. Mientras caminaba nuestros sexos y nuestros pechos se rozaban y ambos gemimos con la sensación.

La deje cuidadosamente sobre la cama e inmediatamente me subí a horcajadas sobre ella. La bese y metí mi mano entre sus piernas nuevamente un gemido salió de su garganta.

—Estas tan mojada —le dije con la voz ronca en su oído.

—Estoy lista —me dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios— ¡Henry! —grito mientras se estremecía en torno a mi mano.

Me había alejado para contemplarla y el verla gozar me hacia desearla mas.

—Todavía no término… —le susurre al oído y volví a besarla en el hombro y cuello mientras recuperaba un poco la respiración.

Fui bajando mi mano hasta sus rodillas para separarlas y me coloque entre ellas pero jugué un poco con sus pliegues y mi miembro.

—Oh Henry, te necesito… necesito que… por… favor —su respiración volvía a ser entrecortada. Me reí y bese su mandíbula.

—Tú lo pediste —entre en ella y espere a que se acostumbrara a mí, pero su cara de protesta me hizo reír—, lo siento… —comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella— ¿Estás bien? —pregunte al ver una mueca de molestia.

**I love you baby. Trust in me when I say It's OK: Oh pretty**

**baby, don't let me down I pray. ****Oh pretty**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de su garganta comenzaban a salir jadeos y gemidos, ella se aferro mas a mí con sus talones lo que me hizo comenzar a moverme más rápido, yo salía y al entrar ella levantaba sus caderas

—oh Lily… estas tan cálida… tan… —solté un gemido, mientras me movía dentro de ella con fuerza. Nuestros besos silenciaban los gemidos que salían del otro.

Conforme nuestra necesidad fue aumentando, nuestros movimientos también. Sus senos se frotaban contra mi pecho, sus manos rasguñaban ligeramente mi espalda, después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir que estaba cerca.

—Henry estoy cerca —dijo con un sonoroso gemido, ella estaba igual que yo.

—Aguanta otro poco… —le suplique.

—¡Henry! —grito llena de éxtasis y placer, mientras sus paredes volvían a cerrarse ahora en torno a mi miembro, no me detuve en ese momento pero me deje ir. Ambos seguíamos gimiendo y cuando me detuve con la respiración entrecortada oculte mi cabeza en su hombro. Permaneció dentro de ella hasta que sus palpitaciones cesaron. Al sacarlo otro gemido dejo de su garganta, me recosté a un lado de ella y la atraje hacia mí pero ella se recargo en mi pecho hasta que nos tranquilizamos.

Un poco después estire mi mano al piso y nos cubrí con las sabana que se había corrido con tanto movimiento.

—Eso fue…

—Excelente —me quito la palabra de la boca.

—Lo siento… —bese su cabello.

—¿Por qué? —giro su cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

—No debí pero no me pude detener… —apreté los ojos.

—Tranquilo… yo también quería… —beso mi pecho y se bajo de mí para acurrucarse a mi lado para dormir.

**baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me**

**love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...**

Poco a poco su respiración se fue relajando, ella se quedo dormida y yo no podía dejar de mirar a ese hermoso ángel que tenia entre mis brazos.

Este día yo no había sido Emmett McCarthy el que se supone que debería de entregar a esta chica a August para que la matara y ella no había sido Rosalie Hale quien debería de estar escondiéndose para no ser atrapada. Había sido solo por un día Henry Egan el hombre que amaba locamente a Lily Hale y la cual le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Jamás en mi tiempo de trabajar me había tomado una noche libre para esto.

Pero solo por esta noche yo no era Emmett, era el hombre que amaba a la mujer que tenia al lado, la misma que la había cautivado con su espectacular cuerpo, su cautivadora sonrisa y sus hipnotizantes ojos que no podía dejar de mirar.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Les agradecería que votaran por mí en la página del contest que puse al principio y si quieren conocer más a fondo esta historia el link es:**

**.net/s/7259656/1/CAZARRECOMPENSAS**

**Gracias, las quiero bye…**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
